


Dear Katerina,

by dledee



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dledee/pseuds/dledee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you. There are a thousand ways to say it but what about in a letter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Katerina,

  Dear Katerina,

          I love you. I don’t think that is something that you’re even allowed to question at this point. I love you more than I ever thought I could come to love someone, more than I would ever consciously allow myself to. Yet, that is not why I feel the need to write this, to pour feelings into a silly piece of paper, to provide you with a physical proof of how much you mean to me. And you are allowed to do whatever you choose with this information. I won’t force you to anything.

          Love is an interesting notion. It allows you to either completely lose who you are, or for you to find the better version of you that you had always thought was unreachable. At least that’s what I had always thought before you, that’s what all the epic romances were about. But you, just like five hundred years ago, you once again proved to me how foolish my notions of love are. 

          Just like it gives you a reason a live, it also will change you. But not in those ways. Not when I’m with you. Instead of completely losing sight of who I’ve always been. Instead of finding some  _better_  version of me that I’ve always mindlessly chased after. You’re finding  _me_. You are making me want to search to the depths of this soul I never thought I could have and find the real Elijah. Bring him back to the surface and allow him to be the one to walk under the sun instead of this nobleman facade that I’ve always hidden behind because of how much easier it makes everything.

          I don’t know if you truly understand how special that makes you, but it does.  _You are saving me_. Instead of me failing to save you through all the years as I’ve always wanted to. You’re the one saving me. Because you don’t need me, you never have. I’ve seen you grow through the years, I’ve seen you learn to deal with the pain that me and my brother caused you. I’ve seen you never crumble and I’ve seen you find so much happiness in  _one_  moment where you could just lay down and enjoy that you thought there was no one chasing you and you were safe. Those were the moments I’ve always treasured, the moments I always ended up trying to steal away for you and made me keep vampires out of your path. Yes, even as I was supposed to take you back to Klaus, even as I was supposed to take  _my_  own revenge for the betrayal of my trust. I was weak. I never could hurt you nor let others do it.

          So, I wish you can allow me to provide you with a thousand more of those moments. It’s you, and me, and you won’t ever have to run again. You can just lay down against my chest and I promise to protect you from the world, to reassure you with quiet kisses about how I will never let it turn against you. Because if there’s someone who deserves happiness, it’s  _you_. You’re the one person who needs to always be happy, to always be smiling. I can only do my best to keep it that way. To keep your smile as you teach my own lips to be it’s reflection, as you teach me to love.

          I love you, even in all my half awake dreams where I think that this life is an illusion that’s sure to end, you make me want to believe. 

          I will always love you.

                                                                                                                                                                                               Завинаги твоя,

                                                                                                                                                                                                        _Elijah_.


End file.
